oOo::Living With a Broken Heart::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: After Shiori dies, Kurama goes to live with his two cousins Hiei and Yukina, and his Aunt Hina. What happens while he's over there?


Living With a Broken Heart

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Kurama was on the plane to Tokyo, Japan. He was fifteen years old with beautiful long crimson colored hair and sparkling green eyes. He was alone on the plane. Mainly because he was the only Minamino left. That's right, no father, and no mother. His mother, actually, had been the reason why he was heading to Tokyo. She had died, a couple days ago in a terrible accident.

Flashback

Shiori Minamino had been making breakfast for her son one morning. She had on a black top with a nice grey colored work outfit on. Her blue hair was put in a low and loose ponytail.

"Mom, shouldn't you be hading for work?" The said woman turned around to look at her son.

She smiled and said, "I want to make sure you have some breakfast before you go to school."

"Thanks." The red haired boy sat down at the table waiting for his mother's delicious breakfast.

When she was finished buttering the toast, she put it on Kurama's plate, picked the said item up, and then put it down right in front of her son. He picked up his fork and started eating the eggs his mother cooked.

"Okay Shuichi, I'm heading to work now. When I get home tell me how school was." Shiori kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her car keys, and then left.

What both Kurama and Shiori didn't know was that Kurama would never get to tell her how school went.

* * *

At school, Kurama was working on an assignment that he was given until he heard the principal call for him on the speaker. For a second he thought he was in trouble but then thought the day over and couldn't think of anything that he did wrong. He got up from his seat and headed toward the office. Once he reached there, he sat down in the chair right in front of the principal's desk.

"Shuichi, I have something to tell you."

By the look on his face, Kurama knew that something horrible had happened.

"W-What is it?" He asked. He looked concerned, worried... scared.

"It's about your mother."

The red haired boy's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in the hospital. I suggest you go to see if she's okay. Meaning, you're excused."

Kurama nodded and thanked the teacher. He got up from his chair and headed out the building. While he was running toward the hospital, all he could think about was his mother.

When he reached the hospital, he asked the woman at the desk for Shiori Minamino's room. She gave him an apologetic look, not one that says the he can't see her, but one that said something else.

"She's in room 501 on the fifth floor." She answered.

"Thank you." Kurama ran to the nearest elevator and hit the number 5. He waited for it to reach the top, he was getting impatient though. Finally, when he heard a 'ding' sound, he exited the elevator and frantically looked for room 501. He finally found it and ran toward the door. As he reached, the doctors were covering up his mother's body with the white cover.

"I'm sorry but, you're too late." One of the doctors said.

He didn't look at any of them. He only looked at the white covering with the figure underneath.

"What happened?" He asked. His gaze was still set on the figure but he voice was barely a whisper.

"Her car was hit by someone else's. We could not find the person because he ran away. Many witnesses were there though, but the car was going so fast that they could not get a glimpse of them."

He took a deep breath and continued talking. "One of the witnesses had called 911 and we did what we could. She was in terrible condition. By the time we got her here, it was already too late. We knew she wouldn't make it. We tried our best but, she kept getting worse. As soon as you came in... she had died."

Kurama didn't seem like he was listening, but he heard everything. He walked up to the white bed that held his lifeless mother. He slowly took the cover off to reveal her head. The green eyed teenager then started whispering something that, at first, nobody heard, but then did when he said it a bit louder.

"I didn't even get to tell you how school went, mom. You told me to tell you when you came back from work. I never told you." The redhead could feel hot liquid fall down his soft cheeks.

"I never got to tell you!! You told me to!!! I didn't even get to speak to you!! Why'd you have to go!!?? I was supposed to tell you... but you left. Out of all the people in this world... Enma had to pick you. Why? Why did it have to be you?"

All these questions seemed to pop up in Kurama's mind and he was unconsciously saying them out loud.

"Didn't he know that you're the only person I have left? Didn't he know that you had a son who would be lonely without you? Didn't he know that if you left that I would never be able to eat your cooking, hear your voice, tell me when I forget something, hold me when I'm afraid and tell me that everything's going to be alright. Didn't he know how much I loved you?"

Kurama held her lifeless body and started to sob in her chest. He couldn't hear her heart, but he wanted to believe that it was beating. But, it just wouldn't. He remembered all those times that they had.

When she smiled, when she laughed, when she would just hold him in her warm arms and tell him that everything was okay. Why wasn't she doing that now? Holding him and telling him everything with be alright.

He sniffled a bit, and let go of her. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained which made small bits of his flame colored hair stick to his peach colored skin. He looked at her one last time, and slowly put the cover back on her.

The doctors couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. They knew that his mother was everything to him.

"Before your mother died, she said that she wanted you to go and live with your Aunt Hina and your two cousins." One of the doctors said.

"Aunt Hina?" He seemed confused; He never knew he had an Aunt.

"Yes. We already looked them up for you. They live in Tokyo, Japan. Plus, we already called and informed them that you were to live there. They'll send you a ticket tomorrow through the mail. I suggest you pack up your things tonight."

Kurama nodded and looked over at his mother for one last time. He knew she wasn't going to wake up and smile at him. She was just going to lay there, breathless... lifeless.

After what seemed like eons, Kurama finally started heading home. School was over and his fan club was now following him, wondering what he looked so sad about. He wasn't in the mood for putting up with them.

When he reached home, he looked at it. He remembered how his mother would walk through the door and embrace him in a tight hug. A tear fell down his cheek. Not feeling very hungry, Kurama went p to his room and just lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. After a couple of hours, sleep finally came.

The next day, Kurama got the ticket in the mail. He didn't eat any breakfast, but dressed up in a black outfit. The doctors were nice enough to give his mother a funeral. So he headed out the door and toward the cemetery.

End Flashback

And that's how ended up on this plane toward Tokyo. Of course, he was silent during the trip, and all he did was look out the window. He didn't even answer when the airhostess asked him if he wanted anything to eat. He seemed to be in his own world. A world with tons of questions about his mother and about the new family he was going to meet in a couple hours.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I hope you guys read all of that. (Even though it wasn't that much) I almost cried writing this. Did I make it too angsty and sad? Or was it not sad at all? Please tell me in your reviews.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
